


The More I See You

by DeGuerre



Series: You And I Are a Gang of Losers [4]
Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Marriage, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeGuerre/pseuds/DeGuerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough week, Mellie just wants to spend a quiet weekend at home in Fitz arms...but things get hot and heavy in the kitchen first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Mellie had never been so glad to see the driveway of her Santa Barbara home, but at the moment, pulling into that driveway meant the end of an excruciatingly long and exhausting work day—and for that she was thankful. After spending half the day on her feet running back and forth for various things and the other half with her head buried in paperwork, her whole body was aching. All she wanted was to soak in a hot bath and spend the weekend curled up with her husband. No errands, no social obligations…just warm and safe and sleepy in Fitz arms until they both had to return to work on Monday.

As soon as she stepped through the door, the smell of something delicious hit her nose and her stomach growled. She’d worked through lunch and she was starving. Dropping her keys and purse on the table by the door, she followed the smell to the kitchen where she found Fitz busy at the stove. As quietly as possible, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“Hey, baby,” he said. He turned in her arms and leaned in to greet her properly with a kiss. “Welcome home.”

“What’s all this?” she asked, genuinely curious as to what he was up to. It wasn’t as if Fitz hadn’t ever cooked before, but he usually only did it on special occasions. Tired of being on her feet, she stepped out of his embrace and hopped up to have a seat on the island. 

Fitz let his eyes rake over her curves. She was dressed for work in a black pencil skirt and matching blazer with a black silk blouse underneath. Sometimes, he just still couldn’t believe she was his wife. Mellie leaned back on her palms smiled as she watched him drink the sight of her in. She loved it when he looked at her like that—like she was everything he’s ever wanted. He leaned in and ran a hand up her thigh, while his free hand tipped her chin up so he could press a kiss to his favorite part of her body—the dimple on her chin--before moving up to her lips. They both laughed when her stomach growled loudly.

“Sounds like I need to feed you soon,” he replied, turning back to his task at the stove. “I’m making your favorite lasagna, garlic bread, a salad, and I picked up some of that lemon gelato you love for desert.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion. Can’t I just pamper my wife when she’s had a rough week?”

“You’ll get no arguments from me. Thank you for doing this.”

He finished layering the lasagna, washed his hands, and walked back over to her while he waited for the oven to preheat. Mellie rolled her eyes halfheartedly at the smug smirk he had on his face as he approached. She knew her husband well. He gently parted her knees and hooked his thumbs in the hem of her skirt…eased it up her thighs and pulled her close with a hand at the small of her back until he was snug between her legs. Her breath hitched as she thought about what he had in mind; she needed it after the day she had.

Fitz busied himself with peppering soft kisses along her jawline…stopping to nibble on her hear lobe as he reached the end. He took Mellie’s fingers playing in the curls at the back of his head as encouragement to continue down her neck, dragging his teeth along her jugular in that way that got her soaking wet every time. She made a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a growl, hooked her ankles and pressed her heels into the back of Fitz’s thighs to pull him in closer. The bulge in his pants and the fabric of her panties provided the most delicious friction against her clit and the sound it caused him to make against her ear was almost enough to make her come right then and there.

Knowing she wasn’t in the mood for much foreplay, he quickly divested her of her blazer. He thought briefly about ripping open her silk blouse, but he knew she’d kill him for that. It was expensive and her favorite, so he carefully unbuttoned it and let out a low whistle as her bra was revealed. Black, lace, front closure, La Perla…he knew because he’d purchased it for her (for himself, if he was really being honest) along with the matching panties on their anniversary trip to Italy. Easily popping the front closure open with one hand, he couldn’t help the fervor with which he attached his mouth to her nipple. Due to their schedules, they hadn’t had the time or energy to be intimate all week and he’d been thinking about getting his hands on her all day.

“Ow! Gentle, baby,” she hissed, “They’re sore.”

Fitz released the hardened bud and alternated between light licks and soft kisses. He made a mental note to move their activities upstairs so he could retrieve a condom before things went too far. He knew her body well enough to know that sore breasts meant she was ovulating. He gave the other nipple some attention before moving back up to her lips.

“We should move this upstairs, love. I don’t have a condom down here and you’re ovulating,” he said as he busied his hands with stroking softly up and down her sides, occasionally venturing to cup her breasts or lightly thumb her nipples. 

“What would you think if I said we don’t need it?” she asked.

Fitz was shocked. They’d suffered a miscarriage over a year ago and it had crushed Mellie. After that, they decided to use protection until she was ready to try again…Fitz didn’t think she was ever going to be ready, but here she was looking at him with hope in her eyes.

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Fitz, there’s nothing I want more than to be the mother of our child…but you’re overdressed. Off,” she replied while tugging on his t-shirt.

He laughed and obliged, tossing his shirt carelessly on the floor. Her panties and heels quickly joined it and everything became a blur of lips and hands and teeth until Mellie’s back was up against the refrigerator and Fitz was thrusting inside her. Fitz couldn’t keep his eyes off her face. Head thrown back, eyes closed, hair falling messily over her face, and her bottom lip caught firmly between her teeth—he’d never seen anything more beautiful than his wife in the throes of pleasure. He leaned in to catch her earlobe between his teeth and worry it gently. 

“Fuck, baby. You feel so good inside me,” she moaned, her nails digging into his arms. 

He loved it when his sweet southern belle said things like that. By the sounds she was making, he knew she was getting close, so he picked up the pace. His left hand was gripping her thigh so tight he knew she’d have finger shaped bruises in the morning. He shifted his right hand so he could massage her clit with his thumb in gentle circles. Shifting from her ear, he kissed down her neck and across her shoulder. She was a trembling, moaning mess in his arms and he knew exactly what to do to send her flying over the edge. He pressed a few light kisses to her collar bone then sucked hard and she exploded. He could feel her pulsing around him and that was enough to send him over the edge behind her. He knew he wouldn’t have the strength to hold her much longer so he spun them around and slid his back down the refrigerator until they were seated with her straddling him. The movement forced him to slide out of her and she whined a bit.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body as close to his as possible, their bare chests and bellies heaving together as they both tried to catch their breath. He knew how much Mellie craved skin to skin contact after sex and he was happy to oblige. He pressed his hands firmly between her shoulder blades and just held her to him for a few minutes before started to rub her back in broad strokes and shower her flushed face, neck, and shoulders with kisses. They both laughed as the oven beeped, but nobody moved. Finally, Mellie’s breathing returned to normal and she pulled back to look Fitz in the eye.

“Feeling better?” he asked, smiling and stroking her messy hair away from her face.

“Definitely more relaxed than when I got here.”

“Good. I’m not finished with you yet, though…there’s a hot bubble bath waiting for you upstairs. Go have a long soak and relax. By the time you’re done I’ll have dinner waiting for you in bed and we’ll veg out in front of the TV until we fall asleep.”

“You are too good to me, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. I love you so much,” she said before planting both hands on his cheeks and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

“It’s not even a fraction of what you deserve, my love.”

Finally pulling themselves up from the floor, Mellie straightened her skirt and retrieved her panties and shoes while Fitz pulled up his sweatpants. Before he could slip his shirt back on, Mellie snatched it from his hands and declared she would be sleeping in it—and nothing else. With her hands full, she turned to make her way up the stairs, squealing when Fitz smacked her ass. 

As promised, she emerged from the bathroom to find him on the bed with a tray of food. She crawled in beside him and they ate, talked, and laughed until they were about to burst. They cleared the dishes and brushed their teeth before cuddling into the plush linens of their bed once again. Fitz could tell Mellie was already sleepy by the way she was twirling a lock of hair around her finger, but he let her pick the movie anyway. Twenty minutes into The Girl Can’t Help It, he looked over to find her curled up on her side sound asleep. Flicking off the TV, he tucked the duvet around her shoulders and kissed her forehead softly. Sometimes he just couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky.


End file.
